User blog:Tetrawyvern/Tetra's Handy Dandy Guide to Castes in Gem Society
As you probably know, Homeworld Gems are divided into castes based on their gem type. This guide provides a mostly comprehensive list of all known gem types and castes. It's mostly for my own reference, but if you think it would help you, you can go ahead. Important stuff about this guide: #It includes information about known gem cuts. This is due to the fact that most Gems of one type share the same cut, with a few exceptions (such as Diamonds, Jaspers, Amethysts, etc.) #It includes information about known Gem abilities. This is due to the assumption that all Gems of one type share the same abilities (for example, all Lapis Lazulis must have hydrokinesis, or else they wouldn't be able to terraform). Note that this has not been confirmed. #It contains speculation. Anything that hasn't been confirmed outright (such as the assumption in #2) will be stated as such. Whew, that was a long intro. I'll try to keep the rest of this brief. Diamonds Diamonds are the matriarchs of Homeworld's empire and act as authorities to the rest of Gem society. Three Diamond cuts have been shown. #A square shape with a square facet. #A diamond shape with a diamond facet. #A round Brilliant cut. Known abilities: *They all seem to have an aura that they are capable of projecting around them. This aura has unique effects on Gems within it depending on the Diamond, such as how Blue's aura is pathokinetic, while Yellow's aura disrupts the physical forms of Gems. *They are all capable of causing and reversing corruption, although it is not completely known if Pink can cause corruption, or if White can reverse it. *They presumably have enhanced durability and strength. They are not, however, invincible to being poofed. Pearls Pearls are decorative servants that belong to high-ranking Gems. They are expected to follow every command from their owners. One (or possibly two, if you stretch it) Pearl cut has been shown. *A cabochon circle. (White Pearl and the Crystal Gems' Pearl have ellipsoid gemstones, while Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Rhodonite's component Pearl have perfect circular gemstones.) Known abilities: *It is unknown if Pearls have any unique capabilities beyond standard Gem abilities. It is possible that they are capable of projecting holograms from their gemstone, but this has only been shown with CG Pearl. Quartzes Quartzes are soldiers made for battle. They mainly act as warriors, escorts, and bodyguards, although some have defensive abilities. There are multiple subtypes of Quartz, each with their own purpose in society. Known abilities: *Most Quartzes have been shown to possess enhanced physical strength and stamina. **This is not true of all Quartzes, as shown with Holly Blue Agate's comically easy defeat. Amethysts Amethysts serve as guards and soldiers. Two Amethyst cuts have been shown. #A circle shape with a hexagonal facet. #A circle shape with a square facet. ## It is possible that the square-faceted gem was an animation error. Known abilities: *It is very likely that Amethysts are capable of rolling into balls to use a spin-dash attack, but this has not been confirmed outright. **Those who do have spin-dash attacks can home in on nearby enemies while dashing. Rose Quartzes Rose Quartzes are known to be warriors with defensive powers. Sometime before Pink Diamond's alleged shattering, all the Rose Quartzes in existence were poofed and bubbled. One Rose Quartz cut has been shown. #A circle shape with a pentagonal facet. Known abilities: *It is presumed that they shared some abilities with the Crystal Gems' Rose Quartz, as Rose would need their abilities to pass as one of them, but this is unconfirmed. **In the event that they do have some of Rose's abilities, it can be inferred that they would have phytokinesis and healing powers (to some degree). Jaspers Jaspers are another type of Quartz, acting as soldiers and escorts. It is presumed that they are more offensive than other Quartz warriors, but this has not been confirmed outright. Three Jasper cuts have been shown. *A triangle with a low-point facet. *A circular cabochon. *A hexagon with a hexagonal facet. Known abilities: *It is very likely that Jaspers have a spin-dash attack like Amethysts, but it has not been confirmed if they all share this ability. **The same goes for a comet charge attack that Jasper was shown using in Jailbreak. Agates So far, Agates have been shown to be intimidating executive figures, although they have little more status than any other Quartz. They also can serve as bodyguards. One Agate cut has been shown. #A teardrop with a kite facet. Carnelians Carnelians are another type of Quartz, acting as guards and soldiers. One Carnelian cut has been shown. #A circle with a hexagonal facet. Citrines Not much is known about Citrines, as they have not yet been shown on-screen. They are described as elite guards that serve other Gems. No Citrine cuts have been shown. Known abilities: *Their abilities are largely unknown, but they are portrayed as skilled guards. Sapphires Sapphires are diplomatic aristocrats capable of seeing into the future. They are mainly called upon for use as prophets. One Sapphire cut has been shown. #A circle with a triangular facet. Known abilites: *Naturally, they all have future vision. *It is implied that Sapphires have self-levitation and enhanced speed, although not confirmed. *It is also implied that they have individual impulsive powers that activate in bursts of emotion (or lack thereof). This has been shown with CG Sapphire and cyrokinesis. Rubies Rubies are common expendable soldiers. They are generally fairly weak and unintelligent, a drawback they get around by fusing in great numbers. They are low-ranked and not supposed to have any distinct personalities. One Ruby cut has been shown. #A circle with a square facet. Known abilities: *It's heavilty implied that they have impulsive pyrokinesis. Peridots Peridots mainly serve as Kindergarteners and technicians, though their exact role in Homeworld's society is unknown. They were described as scientists in the Diamond Days event promo. One Peridot cut has been shown. #A triangle with facets around the edge. (The facets are usually hidden inside the Peridot's body.) Known abilities: *Most Era-2 Peridots have technological limb enhancers and do not need any extra powers. *However, it is possible that all Peridots have ferrokinesis. This is unconfirmed. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis are hydrokinetic and are used to terraform colonies. How they would perform this task is unknown, but it is assumed that they would use their water control to lift up and move chunks of land. One Lapis Lazuli cut has been shown. #A cabochon pear shape. Known Abilities: *Lapis Lazulis have hydrokinesis, an ability they use for many purposes. **They are capable of summoning water wings and flying with them. **They can create water constructs. **They can alter the matter state of water, turning it to ice or steam (or vice versa). **They can walk on water. ***It is possible that they are just capable of making the water denser, as Steven was able to walk on Lapis' tower. Aquamarines Aquamarines are high-ranking Gems that are sent on missions. Their exact role is unknown, but the main Aquamarine shown acted as a bounty hunter. One Aquamarine cut has been shown. #A cabochon teardrop. Known abilities: *Aquamarines have pixie-style water wings that they use to levitate, similarly to Lapis Lazulis. *All Aquamarines seem to possess a technologically enhanced wand similar in purpose to Peridots' limb enhancers. Topazes Topazes are another caste of soldiers and bodyguards, sent to obey the orders of their assigned superior. Generally, they share responsibility for completing a task with that of said superior. One Topaz cut has been shown. #A circle with triangular facets on the rim and a circular center facet. Known abilities: *Topazes seem to be experienced at trapping people and objects within their fusions; it is unknown whether this is a general property they share or if it is exclusive to certain missions. *Judging by their use as bodyguards and the shown Topazes' mace proficiency, it can be assumed that they are skilled with their weapon. This is just an assumption, however. Emeralds Emeralds are usually in charge of space ships and fleets. They are high-ranking authorities. One Emerald cut has been shown. #A rectangle with facets around the edge. Known abilities: *While their exact abilities are unknown, it is shown that they have good piloting skills. Nephrites Nephrites are a pilot caste. They are mainly tasked with piloting dropships to new Gem colonies. One Nephrite cut has been shown. #A sphere with a great circle all around its edge and another circle in the front. Known abilities: *Again, exact abilites are unknown, but they have good piloting skills. Bismuths Bismuths are laborers that construct arenas, temples, spires, and other such buildings. One Bismuth cut has been shown. #A hollow rectangle with multicolored layers. Known abilities: *They are resistant to damage from extreme heat, to the point where they can comfortably put their heads in lava. *They are also resistant to heavy labor damage. *Their hands can change into tools like hammers and pickaxes without the need of typical Gem shapeshifting. Zircons Zircons act as lawyers during Homeworld's trials. They are assigned to cases. One Zircon cut has been shown. #A rectangle with a rectangle facet. Known abilities: *All Zircons shown so far are capable of projecting and using holographic screens. *It is assumed that they all have above-average intelligence, but this has only been shown with the Defense Zircon. Hessonites Hessonites are high-class commanders, usually in charge of lower-class Gems. Their exact role is unknown. One Hessonite cut has been shown. *A rectagle with facets around the edge. Known abilities: *They are shown to be able to dash at extremely high speed, making it seem as if they are teleporting short distances. Morganites Morganites are also high-class commanders. Little is known about them, other than the fact that Rhodonite's components (a Ruby and Pearl) previously belonged to one. No Morganite cuts have been shown. There are no known Morganite abilities. Unknown Castes Gems that have been identified by type but have no known caste. Desert Glass Desert Glass is capable of constructing structures (towers, walls, etc) out of sand. It is theorized that she may have been a terraformer (like a Laips Lazuli) or a construction worker (like a Bismuth). Her form has not been shown. Her gemstone is a circular cabochon in multiple shades of blue and green. Watermelon Tourmaline Watermelon Tourmaline is a corrupted Gem capable of creating strong winds with her breath. Her gemstone is theorized to be a shamrock green/pastel pink triangle with a triangular facet and more facets around the edge, as this gemstone can be seen in the Burning Room following the events of Beach Party. However, this is unconfirmed. Beryl Beryl is a former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth. Beryls are probably a high caste as other kinds of high-caste Gems (such as aquamarine and emerald) are types of beryl. Serpentine Serpentine is a former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth. Larimar Larimar is a former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth. Snowflake Snowflake (most likely Snowflake Obsidian) is a former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth. Category:Blog posts